


The Pizza Party Of The Rich, Extraordinary, And Powerful

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Heroes to Villains, Humor, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Reminiscing, Talking, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people treat being a hero as a game. And some people have the exact same approach to being a villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Party Of The Rich, Extraordinary, And Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and literally just typed it up off the top of my head and fell in love with it.  
> There may be some typos, please forgive.  
> Hope it makes you smile, at least a little.

The room was initially quiet as Tony watched the place being set up. Several types of pizza being placed upon the table as well as several different drinks-- water, soda, and alcohol. The table was long and even those already present were waiting for their other companions to arrive. Tony looked up at a knock on the door, Thor approaching and opening the door wide. He smiled brightly and exclaimed loudly, as was his usual volume, "Brother!"

Loki smiled in return, though his was a bit more reserved. "Thor," He greeted, reaching out and clasping his brother's forearm, before Thor pulled him into a long suffering hug anyway. Loki suffered the affection with grace, rolling his eyes despite the smile never leaving his face.

"Hey, Lo'," Tony called out from where he was sitting at the table.

"Stark," Loki greeted with a nod, walking to the table once he was released from Thor's hug. He toke a seat beside Doom, across from Tony.

"Doom does not enjoy pizza," Doom said sulkily, partially slumped in his chair.

"Oh, come on!" Tony rolled his eyes, affecting a long suffering sigh. "There's, like, a million different types of pizza here. You have to like something."

"Yes, do not be so picky, Victor," Loki chided lightly. "Even I lower myself to the simple fair that Stark insist on providing despite clearly having better accommodations."

"Hey!" Tony complained loudly at the insult.

"Lighten up, Victor," Amora purred as she appeared in a burst of green. She sauntered over to Doom. "You can't eat anything anyway wearing that mask of yours." She made a hand gesture and, in a flourish of green light, Doom's mask disappeared. She caressed a hand down his scarred cheek. Doom flinched away violently.

"You know Doom does not like to been seen without his mask!" He yelled, holding a hand to his face to hide himself.

"Oh, calm down," Amora said, waving her hand again. "It is a simple matter to place an illusion over your face." She produced a mirror, leaning down to show him the glamoured appearance he now wore. 

"You know that it does not work that way," Doom groused, still trying to cover his face.

"Oh, you big baby," Amora complained, placing his mask back on. She crossed her arms petulantly as she stood back up to her full height. Glancing around, she gave her greetings. "Stark. Loki." She smiled salaciously. "Thor."

Thor gazed back with equal lust. "Lady Amora."

"The young ones always do cause such a ruckus," Magneto commented lightly from the far end of the table.

Professor Xavier, sitting next to him, smiled kindly. "They are merely enjoying their youth, such as we once did."

"Still do!" Magneto objected. "Keeping those students of yours in line is always an enjoyable enough enterprise."

The pair was largely ignored as the evening continued.

"So, Stark," Doom addressed him once he'd calmed down. "Plan on returning to the weapon's business any time soon?"

"Not just yet," Tony replied. "I'm having too much fun playing the hero for now. You should try it out. I'm thinking I've got a few more years of this before I go back to the weapons."

"I shall be a hero when you return to being a villain."

"You're on!" Tony said. "We'll switch. I'd love to see you try and stop me when I make my play on the world."

"I believe you have an unfair advantage on me in that department," Doom replied calmly. "You've been playing the game much longer."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Just so you know, Stark, when we switch roles, you will not also be gaining Latveria. It is mine and I will not be giving it up."

"Stingy!"

"Is all well with you, brother?" Loki asked, ignoring the conversation between the two inventors to turn to his brother. Thor was leaning against the wall, Amora standing before him with his hands firmly secured around her hips.

"All is very well, Loki." Thor grinned widely. "As you can see, my suit with Amora is going strong and Lady Jane, also, has kept me well occupied in the mean time."

"Yes, the mortal is intriguing," Loki agreed. "Certainly good entertainment until Amora proves herself worthy."

"I am already worthy!" Amora yelled, practically a screech.

"Yes, well, until you have finished your courting of him and the All-father rescinds your banishment, you must not be so."

"Loki, do not speak with her so quarrelsomely," Thor scolded lightly.

Loki sighed. "I only jest with her brother."

"I am not very fond of your jesting at times. Your last jest with Sif caused us to break our betrothal."

"You would not have liked her much anyway, she does not understand the game."

"Hmm... You are correct about that," Thor admitted. "Midgard is better for such games, anyway."

"Of course we are!" Tony interjected. "Earth is always better!"

"Shut up, Stark," Loki sighed.

"Aww, don't be like that," Tony replied.

Everyone had begun their pizza by now. Amora had popped away for a bit, returning perched on the table beside Tony, looking vaguely put out. "Banner is no fun. He never wants to play. And all Bucky cares about is trying to trying to get into Captain America's spandex. Would it kill him to hang out with us a little more?"

"Perhaps, if one of us got angry enough," Loki commented. Tony rolled his eyes at the literal response to Amora's question.

Thor rose to his feet and moved to her side. "Do not be so upset, my love, our friends will come when they have time. He has not had nearly as much time to play the game as Stark or Victor."

Amora huffed, but din't reply.

"Well, Bruce isn't exactly sold on the idea, yet," Tony admitted. "I think that Cap's a bad influence on him, makes him all... moral-y."

"I thought for certain that the beast would be overjoyed at such an opportunity," Professor Xavier spoke up.

"Well, I haven't told him about the game exactly, yet. Just hinting. I don't want to have to switch just yet. I'm still having fun as Iron Man."

"You do not have to quit your vocation," Magneto spoke up.

"You know what I mean."

The door opened again as Natasha entered, followed by Agent Coulson, Mystique, and Jean, the two red head's already deep in conversation.

"My two favorite people to ever fake their own death's!" Tony exclaimed.

"You mean that, Stark? I'm touched," Coulson replied as he sat.

"Well, I don't know how many friends of mine really fake their own death's." Tony corrected. "And you know, Loki and I have been getting on pretty well..."

Coulson sighed. "And I get bumped further and further down the list."

"Yes, if we get any closer one of us may have to change sides," Loki murmured to himself.

"Or we could have an elicit hero/villain affair. That sounds hot," Tony grinned.

Coulson let out a deep sigh.

"I think Hawkeye's out," Natasha said as she sat near them. Mystique had planted herself on the table between the other two mutants, and Jean became deeply involved in a conversation with Coulson.

"Oh yeah? What's wrong with him?" Tony asked.

"I think's he's got a crush on Loki," Natasha admitted.

"That seems conducive to him playing the game, not the opposite."

"I think he suspects about the two of you."

"Oh."

"It matters not," Loki said. "I will simply mind control him again and he will play either villain or hero when I choose it."

Natasha frowned. "I don't like that idea," she said firmly.

Loki sighed. "Fine, you may do it yourself."

She nodded as if that was he natural way of things.

Thor returned from having a quiet conversation with Amora on the other side of the room, holding the blond firmly, intimately close. "I think that I shall be playing the villain soon, though I suppose Lady Jane will be put out with me."

"Not if we use her to convert you back to the good side," Natasha said. "Power of Love, women eat that right up."

"You can pretend to be mind controlled," Loki said. "Amora could pretend to cast such a spell on you. Norms knows she has tried before."

Amora flushed red and looked down. "That was in my youth, Loki!"

"Not that long ago, if my memory is correct."

"It is not!"

"We shall have a chance to cause much mayhem together, brother!" Thor enthused.

"Yes," Loki agreed. "And it will set the stage for Stark and I. I shall return to the Avengers with you and play hero a bit."

"Doom is happy to host the Asgardian's when needed," Doom spoke up.

"Your hospitality is greatly loved," Amora purred.

"Unlike some host that cannot even proffer a decent meal," Loki cut in.

Tony groaned loudly. "Are you never satisfied?"

"No," all but Loki answered. Loki in turn just grinned.

"Do not let my brother fool you," Thor said. "We played such games on Asgard, he is very good at playing the hero."

"He did so for centuries," Amora agreed, "And Thor is a duplicitous villain. Very sly."

Thor laughed boisterously. "I had to pick up on something Loki tried to teach me and he only really enjoyed games of tricks."

"With the Asgardians all going rogue, the Avengers will be a little short, won't they?" Jean asked.

"I'll join," Mystique said.

"Maybe I will too..." Jean looked thoughtful.

"Are you not still, at the moment, dead?" questioned Doom.

"I'm sure one of the fights with Amora or Loki is enough disturbance to fake my own resurrection."

"Take it from one who knows, faking your death only works so long," Loki advised. "And I have nightmares about the boredom of pretending to be the All-father. Next Odin-sleep he's on his own."

"You wouldn't have had to had you not stopped my coronation," Thor said gently.

"Yes, well, you didn't have to get all upset that I beat you at your own game and destroy the Bifrost. That was really stupid of you Thor."

"It is fixed now," Thor grumbled.

"It really was remiss of you, love," Amora said, rubbing his arms in a soothing manner.

"I can tell PR from this is going to be a nightmare," Coulson said. "Stark, any word on Ms. Potts yet?"

"Yeah, no. She won't be helping," Tony said. "After the game with the Mandarin got a little too rowdy she says she doesn't want to play anymore. She says it isn't fun if she comes close to dying."

"A shame," Loki said. "Does that mean we are not allowed to kidnap her in order to get at you any longer? We had plans, she and I."

"What, again?" Tony complained. "I swear between you and Doom I almost didn't even have a girlfriend anymore before we broke up."

"Hmm. Between me and Doom... now that is an idea. Think she would be amenable to it?"

"You keep your hands away from my Pepper!"

"Oh, but Stark..." Loki purred, and the sound was indecent.

"Is there anyone at this half of the table you haven't slept with?" Natasha asked deadpan. The mutants had all taken seats at the very far end, cut off from the rest.

Loki took a slow look around the indicated parties. Stark, The Widow, Thor, Amora, Doom... His smile widened when his gaze fell on Coulson. "Despite past penetration, I don't believe I've the pleasure, Agent Coulson."

"And you won't," He said sternly. "You aren't my type. Most of you aren't."

"Most, but not all," Stark wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Save it for Loki."

"You are no fun, Agent."

"Have we sufficiently planned what we shall be doing next?" Thor asked, his eyes lingering on Amora clearly showing where his mind was.

"Go on," Natasha said. "We hardly ever stick to a plan anyway."

"In fact, I call a close to the business portion of this meeting," Tony exclaimed.

"Is that what you call this? A business meeting, in which we discuss a game that we makes rules to, but no one follows?" Loki asked.

"Actually, I call it **_The Pizza Party of The Rich, Extraordinary, and Powerful_** , but this is much shorter. Business meeting."

This statement was met with affectionate eyes rolls and exasperated sighs.

"Whatever you say, Stark."


End file.
